


La profezia della sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Supernatural Elements, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].(Pirati dei Caraibi 4).Una possibile discussione tra Serena e Barbanera.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi:Serena (la sirena si chiamava così, no?), Barbanera.Prompt: non sempre chi annega lo fa sotto il pelo dell'acqua.





	La profezia della sirena

La profezia della sirena

 

Serena spalancò la bocca, i denti le si allungarono e soffiò ripetutamente Scosse più volte il capo e sbatté più volte la mano sopra il vetro della teca, creando una serie di tonfi. Barbanera osservò la coda aranciata della creatura. Serena si sporse e respirò pesantemente mettendo il capo vicino alla fessura, i capelli umidi le aderivano alla pelle pallida.

“Mi stupisce e sconcerta la tua voglia di vivere” ringhiò Teach. Si passò la mano nelle ciocche grigie della barba, facendo oscillare una delle due treccine.

“Non stai lottando anche tu contro il tempo? Non morirai presto?” domandò la creatura con una voce suadente. Il capitano si abbassò il cappello sul capo e mise una mano sulla pistola.

“Sono un malvagio. Penso alla mia di vita e non a quella degli altri” sussurrò. Passò di fianco agli uomini che tenevano la teca.

“Non sempre chi annega lo fa sotto il pelo dell’acqua e voi lo state facendo nelle vostre paure” rispose la sirena con voce infantile. Barbanera digrignò i denti e si allontanò dalla teca, mettendosi a capo gruppo.

“Sciocco pesce” sibilò.

 


End file.
